Rise and Fall Origin
by AileShogun
Summary: A short story about a Miqo'te half-breed, known as Selvaria Faelthea. A "warrior of light" that faced the Garlean Empire and was subsequently wounded during the fall of Dalamund. In what seems like her last moments, Selvaria reflects on her past to a time where this nightmare began back.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue ~Five Years Ago ~

The moon Dalamud burns brightly in the sky with the red hue cursing at those preparing for the largest battle in Eorzean history. The main force comprised of the finest from Gridania, Ul'dah, and Limsa Lominsa would battle the head of the Garlean force while adventurers would hold off the legions of reinforcements. This task proved difficult, but the resolve of these hearty adventurers was unbreakable enabling them to shatter through the Garlean infantry.

Countless groups of adventurers gathered from across the lands of Eorzea sit in various campsites on the south of the massive plains of Mor Dhona. Some had just recently returned from the deadly melee while others were still being searched for by their comrades. The forces of the Garlean Empire proved difficult to manage, and at the cost of several lives the empire was pushed to retreat for the time being. Now in the twilight hours, some adventurers look to the east hoping to see more of their friends that were lost in the melee return on Chocobo drawn wagons.

Off into the distance, a wounded Miqo'te Gladiator walked ever so slowly clutching a wound in her side. The once polished silvery armor was covered with soot from Magitek weapons, and dents from the bullets from the infamous gunblade wielded by the Garlean Infantry. She slowly removed her hand from the bloody wound that had bypassed her armor and look a look. The pain was unbearable, and due to the position of the wound made it impossible to treat if one needed to keep moving. Despite the cold embrace of death slowly scratching at her backside, Selvaria attempted to make her way back to the encampment.

Selvaria lost her footing a few feet down the beaten path, and fell to her backside. A loud painful grunt escaped from her lips while now clutching both hands to the wound. The pain echoed through ever limb of her body robbing it of the last ounce of strength inside. Selvaria tried a few times to return to a sitting posture, but the wound had become far too much for her to bear anymore. With face becoming pale, her eyes reflect Dalamud glowing brightly in the sky. Her hand moved to the sheaved sword at her side, and gently pulled the aged blade from within.

_'I...can't die yet..not until I...' _

Selvaria drops the sword from her hand, and slowly starts to close her eyes giving into the exhaustion overtaking her body. A small tear falls down her cheek as she drifts off into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One "~Fifteen years ago~"

In the grand city-state of Ala Mhigo a festival was long underway with the city-folk celebrating the day away. The aroma of the foods cooked at the vender stalls filled the air, while the sound of music and laughter created a peaceful ambiance. The streets were crowded by those making their way to the central plaza where most of the festivities were underway. A moments walk from the central plaza, a family waited by a large fountain.

A Miqo'te mother with golden blonde hair, and a set of icy blue eyes sat on the edge of the fountain while looking at her troublesome five year old daughter playing with a ball a few feet away. She smiled at her offspring admiring the child's beauty while she aimlessly tumbled. The mother's ears let out a small twitch while closing her eyes, and smiling. "You're late my love."

A few feet away, a Hyur with a fair amount of stubble on his face, and short cropped dark brown hair frowns at his wife. "You always hear me walk in despite the loud noise. I guess I can never fool your ears R'kiva."

R'kiva got up from the fountain, and giggled at the small Miqo'te child ignoring her parent's idle chatter. "Does Selvaria get that from you or I? My dear Kaius?"

Both parents turned to the little Selvaria playing with her ball, and let out a unified laugh the second Selvaria falls on her behind.

Kaius gently rubbed the back of his head, and frowned. "Well I've never seen you fall like that...but she's young right?"

R'kiva shook her head, and grabbed hold of Kaius's arm. "I never tumbled like that when I was a child...but I was raised around other Miqo'te." She paused, and moved her hand to the side of her mouth. "Selvaria it's time father is here."

Selvaria gently rubbed the small amount of tears from her eyes, and slowly glanced over her small shoulder. "Huh?" Her small blue eyes quickly widen at the sight of her father, and a smile appears on the child's face. "Papa! I didn't hear you!" Selvaria picked up her ball, and ran for a few steps before turning to the small boy she was playing with. "It was fun playing with you...my papa is here now." She quickly cleared the distance between the two, and leaped up into the air hoping for Kaius to catch her in his one free arm.

Kaius quickly caught the small Selvaria in his free arm, and laughed while the short for her age Miqo'te buried her face in his chest. "Ah...Selvaria did you miss me that much?"

Selvaria pulled her head from her father's chest, and nodded. "I was worried that you'd miss the festival this year. This is the..." She counted on her fingers, and smiled. "fifth one papa, and I want you to have fun too."

R'kiva gently patted Selvaria on the top of her head, and rested her head against Kaius's shoulder. "Shall we go?"

The central plaza was decorated with bright and vibrant colors with flowers raining down from a repurposed airship hovering above. There were several attractions ranging from swordplay, archery, magic, and music. Mix in with these events people were enjoying the festivities with a small amount of drink, and a lot of well cooked food from all around Eorzea.

The family had walked around for what felt like an eternity for the young five year old Selvaria. The young girl was let down by her father while they waited in a line at their chance to try the ever so tasty fish shaped pastries. Selvaria despite being quite rambunctious was caught in awe at the sight of the towering Roegadyn preparing various kinds of sweet pastries, and bread. She closed her small eyes, savoring the smell of the sweet pastries. A small amount of saliva started to drizzle down the young girls chin only for a cloth covered handkerchief to wipe it away.

R'kiva stared down her daughter, and looked up at Kaius with a doubtful gaze. "My you are such a messy daughter. You always get far too excited when you are near pastries." She paused, "Kaius, please try to be reasonable when buying them this time. You know Selvaria often overeats, and I'm left to deal with her stomach aches."

Selvaria tugged on her mother's sleeve, and gave her a big pout. "Mom, you're embarrassing me! I don't get tummy aches..."

Kaius shook his head, and let out a faint smile patting Selvaria on the head. "My girl has gotten bigger, but alas it's not often that we get to eat such delicious food." He pointed to the culinarian's advertising board alerting R'kiva to look over. "All the way from Limsa Lominsa, surely these will taste better...or are you jealous that Selvaria takes to a vendor opposed to your cooking?"

R'kiva closed her eyes, and scoffed. "This coming from the man I wooed with my cooking in the first place?" She glanced down at Selvaria, and smiled. "Please ignore what your father says, you love my cooking don't you?"

Selvaria put a finger against her lips, and smiled. "Mama, makes the best cakes!"

The crowd nearby let out a small laugh at the small girl's words, and within seconds the culinarian's assistant leaned over the counter with a smile on her face. "Welcome, what can we get for you today? All of our products are made with fresh ingredients harvest from all over Vylbrand!"

Far away from the festivities, and encroaching towards the border a fleet of black airships fly in perfect formation. The forest below lies in flames as the airships rain down explosive ordinance, and mechanical weapons march across what lies left of the border guard for Ala Mhigo. The infamous Magitek weapons of the Garlean Empire march towards the heart of Ala Mhigo under the canopy of metal flying above.

Inside the lead airship, _Excellus_ the commander of the invasion fleet Legatus Niva Fon Sariff stands behind the view window with form fitting armor clad arms crossed over her chest. Through the thick ram shaped helmet a pair of devious crimson eyes watch as the last of the Ala Mhigo Airships crash into the mountains below, and explode into magical fire.

"To think they once were feared as our technological rivals..." Niva's muffled voice echoes through the bridge alerting her second in command to step forward. "How fares our ground forces Argent?"

Argent saluted the Legatus, and kneeled down hiding the devilish grin across his face. "The prototype weapons are working as expected. The outlook of this is beyond expectations. We now have a clear path to Ala Mhigo."

Niva pushed up the faceplate of her armor revealing the face of a pale faced Hyur with white fringe falling in front of her crimson eyes. "How shall I crush your spirits people of Ala Mhigo? You will make excellent servants to the Emperor. Full speed to Ala Mhigo! Our agent, should be making an explosive introduction to the council any moment now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 "Ala Mhigo's fall"

At the central plaza, a lone Chocobo rider makes his way through the crowds of people clad in thick armor, and carrying a large satchel on the beast. The rider waves his hand motioning those in his way to move or be trampled by the large avian mount.

"Why is a dispatch rider cutting through the plaza during a festival?" Kaius looks over at the rider from a nearby bench with a half eaten fish pastry rest atop a napkin, and a sleeping Selvaria leaning against him.

R'kiva glances over at the rider, and then back up at Kaius. "What is so unusual? Chocobo dispatchers are quite frequent in this city much like moogle mail representatives."

Kaius shook his head while wiping his lips with another napkin. "I'm going to find out some more information." He turned to Selvaria, and motioned to R'kiva. "Please take care of Selvaria I'll be home by nightfall."

R'kiva quietly moved Selvaria to rest against her shoulder, and shook her head. "You better not get yourself hurt this time, because I won't be there to tend to your wounds."

The rider weaved through the celebrating city dwellers making his way to the towering council buildings in the distance. The rider turned to the saddle bags on the Chocobo, and removed a metallic box from within. The rider looked up at the bright blue sky, and scoffed at it. "Soon this peaceful nation will be bathed in a cleansing flame. First Ala Mhigo then the others will fall..."

Kaius moved quickly through the crowds weaving in and out in his pursuit of the rider. There were far too many things off about the rider, most of those within Ala Mhigo knew that the central plaza would be hazardous for dispatchers due to unsavory individuals coupled with the distraction of the festival. Kaius made his way past the crowds and into the main city streets, but he lost sight of the Chocobo rider. The Chocobo drawn carriages, and various others not enjoying the festival made it difficult to figure out where the mystery dispatcher vanished off to.

"Captain Faelthea, what are you doing here sire? I thought you were spending the day with your beautiful wife and daughter."

A young warrior clad in crimson armor with short wavy black hair, and a set of matchiing eyes glanced over from his post with a grin on his face.

Kaius turned to the warrior, and sighed. "Did you see a dispatcher ride through here?"

The warrior let out a small nod, and pointed to the council buildings off into the distance. "The fool was in a hurry that he forgot about the festival taking place. To think that one of our border officers would know to take the roundabout way..."

Kaius cursed under his breath, and started off towards the council buildings. "Something isn't right here...something suspicious is afoot within the city. Is the council still in session?"

"Why do you want to know that? Those old fools keep..."

The warrior gave his captain an odd stare, and slowly stiffened up at the deadly gaze coming from Kaius. "Yes, they've been in discussion about the border issue with the imperials for days now."

Deep within the council buildings, the Ala Mhigo Grand Council was already in session despite the festivities occurring today. The feeling of dread overtook the room while the chancellor sat in his elevated seat with head hung low while a military officer relays the result of the border skirmish. The Ala Mhigo Airship fleet was in ruins, and the Garlean fleet was hours away from bringing the battle to the walls of the city.

"So you're telling me that they are holding back their airships, and deploying a new weapon against us? Curse their Magitek research..."

"We should reconsider the alliance proposed by Gridania, Limsa, and Ul'dah."

"We should accept their ultimatum and surrender to them. Life in the empire surely can't be that bad."

The chancellor sat in silence at the debate starting between the other council members. He looked at each and every one of them with disgust. His hand slowly moved to the gavel nearby and smashed it against the thick desk.

"ENOUGH..."

The roaring sound of the gavel overpowered the arguments focusing all attention onto the chancellor.

"You are acting like cowards, we will push the Empire back using our might alone! We will do this without the help from the southerners. We will show them that we alone are powerful enough to stop the Empire! Sound the alarm, I want everyone that is able to fight with weapon in hand! If I see any of you flee the city I will have you executed for cowardice!"

The sound of clapping filled the upper catwalk where the mysterious dispatcher stood. The council members all turn up to notice the lone observer, and slowly the guards rush around the intruder with lances at the ready. The dispatcher removed the metal box from a satchel hanging from his side, and gave it a shake. "You fools are a failure, worshiping false deities, and ignoring the fact that you will bring about a great calamity to this world. You speak like you alone can stop the coming flames. No-one will remember anything you did...The Garlean Empire will wipe your names from history."

The chancellor looked up, and pointed his gavel skyward. "Kill that traitor now!"

The guardsmen rushed forward with lances outstretched while the metallic box let out a blinding flash, followed by a massive explosion.

The council building's glass shattered as fire spilled out of the windows, and doors. The grand walls and statues decorating the structure crumble, as a shockwave blasts out from the structure. Kaius takes a step only to be knocked off his feet by the explosion. A wave of heat blasts against him and the fellow guards that rushed over to his aid.

They all stand up one by one with Kaius clutching his left arm. A small amount of crimson drops from a wound alongside his arm while his eyes were focused on what was left of the council building. The central command of Ala Mhigo's government was in flames. The guards stand in shock while an alarm echoes from the watch towers.

Within the festival grounds panic from the explosion set in. The laughter, and music had vanished only to be replaced by fear. The people rushed around yelling and screaming while smoke from the explosion filled the area. R'kiva looked in the direction of the explosion with eyes trembling, her heart sank low into her chest, and slowly she felt the small hand of Selvaria touch hers.

"Mama, I'm scared...why is everyone yelling? What was that loud sound? My ears hurt."

R'kiva kneeled down to Selvaria, and gave the frightened child a hug. "I can't explain it now my dear, we should return home."

Selvaria looked around, and shook her head. "What about papa?"

R'kiva looked at the smoldering cloud billowing up and staining the sky. "He'll meet us at home, he has his duty to Ala Mhigo to attend to." She returned to her feet, and grabbed hold of Selvaria's tiny hand. "No arguments, let's go."

Miles away from the city, the Garlean Airship fleet moved into view to see the smoldering cloud billowing out from the government district of the city. Niva clapped her hands as if listening to a symphony, and chuckled at the top of her lungs. "Perfect, what fools will do for a small amount of gil.." She glanced over her shoulder, and snapped her fingers. "Argent begin the attack, without a centralized government the peasants of this failed city-state will fall to us easily."

"Yes Legatus, I will lead the infantry in the assault."

Argent bowed to Niva, and quickly made his way to exit the bridge.

From the airship fleet anchors began to fall from the sky smashing into the ground and farmland located outside the grand city. The farmers below begin to run away at the sight of Garlean forces beginning their descent. The smaller airships lower to ground level, and open their massive bay doors. A loading ramp digs into the fertile earth below, and from inside a wave of towering mechanical weapons started to walk out.

Argent sits behind the controls of the grayish machine, and looks at the few others behind him. "Behold the power of the Garlean Empire! Our Magitek Armor will bring about the change Eorzea needs!"

Back at the city the sound of boot against stone filled the empty streets. The city was completely silent with the exception of the soldiers shouting messages to one another while moving to defensive positions. The guilds that have long since been independent of the Ala Mhigo military were quickly conscripted with many young adventurers being commissioned to assist in the defense of the city.

Legions of men and women of disciples of magic and war filled the ranks of Ala Mhigo's grand company, The Adamant Shield. Ala Mhigo despite losing most of its airship fleet in a border battle with the Garlean Empire still retained a great deal of its ground forces, and magic users. Out of the five city-states in this era, Ala Mhigo was by far an equal match for the Empire.

However after losing key officers, and the entire ruling council the chain of command was fractured. With few senior officers left to lead, the Adamant Shield would have a decisive battle on their hands in the hours to come. The civilian populous despite orders to stay in their homes, some gathered what they could and began to flee southward in the direction of Gridania, and Ul'dah.

Kaius watched the caravans of citizens and visitors flee the city from atop of an armored Chocobo. His mind wandered the second he saw a small child sitting in the back of a fleeing wagon. The image of the child quickly altered to that of his daughter Selvaria. Kaius rubbed his hand against his eyes, and gave the child one more look.

"Your mind is distracted Sir Kaius, I would suggest that you keep your mind clear or else this will be a difficult battle."

The small and diminutive voice of Mirara Marmora, a Lalafell scholar pushed up a pair of golden spectacles over her adorable green eyes. She takes out a small handkerchief from her jacket's pocket, and removes her glasses to give a quick cleaning.

Kaius was brought of his state of worry, and turned to Mirara. It didn't help that Mirara being a Lalafell made him think of his daughter even more. "I know that Mirara, but this is going to be a battle that even I don't think we can win."

"That is what makes this fight more interesting. We gamble with our lives...maybe your luck will continue Kaius. After all a valiant paladin like yourself won over R'kiva."

Axton Hawke, a dragoon obscured in their trademark black armor with gold trim approaches his fellow senior officers, and glances off into the distance where the Garlean lines were advancing.

Kaius let out a deep sigh, and cursed under his breath. "You were always one to never hold your tongue. Do you still harbor some ill nature of me for wedding R'kiva?"

Axton shrugged his shoulders, and took in a deep breath. "Well my sister was disappointed in your choice, but hell even I wouldn't have minded marrying that seeker lady."

Mirara cleared her throat, and pointed at the soldiers forming up behind them. "Enough of your idle talk boys. They're approaching..." She adjusted her glasses again at the sight of the war machines on the horizon. "My my what is that? A new weapon of Garlean design? I can't wait to open one up and tinker with it."

Axton raised his visor, and squinted at the large machines marching alongside the infantry. "Ooh, do the imperials think they can use machines to beat us? This is going to be fun."

Kaius removed his sword from the scabbard, and held it to the setting sun. The blade let out a faint glow, and quickly he held it forward. "It begins..."

Inside the Faelthea home, R'kiva stood in front of a mirror wearing an outfit she had stowed away long ago. She turns to her sides, and looks at herself a few times.

Selvaria looks at her mother with an odd look while struggling to hold a lengthy four winged staff up for her mother while she admired her old clothes in the mirror. "Mama, I can barely hold this up...it's too heavy."

R'kiva glanced down at Selvaria, and smiled at the small child holding up the staff with all her little body could muster. "You are a good girl to help me. Do I look like one of father's friends?"

Selvaria turned her head to the side, and shook her head. "I don't want you to go mother. Father is out fighting, you don't need to go too I'll be alone."

R'kiva adjusted the white and red cloak over her shoulders, kneeled down to Selvaria taking the staff off her little hands. "Selvaria, your father needs every able body to help. I won't be fighting, but there will be a lot of people that will need capable healers. I need you to be a good girl, and protect the house. If something happens what did father and I say?"

Selvaria lowered her head, and started to cry. "Use the gil in father's chest, and find grandpapa...in."

R'kiva ran her hand over her daughter's head messing up the girls hair leaving strands spiking up in between her ears. "The city of Ul'dah...my dear. Please remember that, and take this..." She reached underneath the robes, and removed a tribal pendant. "This will ensure your safety...this pendant belonged to my mother, and I now pass it to you. Keep it safe for me until I return home with your lazy father. Now promise me Selvaria were you listening?"

Selvaria wiped the tears from her eyes, and took hold of the pendant. It was a mixture of leather with a small bit of crystal hanging from the center alongside several polished beast teeth and colored beads. She closed her small hands around the pendant, and looked up with a tear stained face. "I was listening mama, I'll keep the house safe...please come back quick okay."

Within a few moments, Selvaria was all alone in the dark home with a blanket wrapped around her, and a Moogle doll wrapped tightly in her hands. The sounds of battle were easily muffled for the Hyur children living next door, but being a Miqo'te Selvaria's hearing was slightly better. It was at this time that the improved hearing was a nightmare for the little girl.

In the midway between the thick forest surrounding the city, and the gates a fierce melee was underway. The Garlean lines were being held off by the brave and experienced forces of the Adamant Shield. The so-called Magitek Armor that the Garlean forces rallied behind were nothing more than bits of burned metal after being struck by the magic wielded by the skilled Black Mages, and Scholars. Even the weapons wielded by the standard infantry were capable of disabling the mechanical cavalry.

The sky that normally one was able to stargaze was covered with smoke from the fires burning outside the city. The Garlean forces despite being held off so valiantly by the Adamant Shield were slowly pushing the defenders back. For each Magitek Armor that was destroyed five soldiers were killed. The Garlean forces were rallying quickly and the cause of that was the leader at the rear of the line.

Argent looked from atop of his Magitek Armor, and looked at the battle using a spy glass. He was amazed at the sheer tenacity of the so called "Adamant Shield." His eyes focused on the apparent leaders in the battle, and turned towards the two fighting near the front. "A Dragoon...and a Paladin...how nostalgic of them to be fighting so close." He closed the spy glass, and turned to the various gauges and dials on the armor's display.

The Magitek Armor came to life, and acting as if a real beast leaned forward unleashing a eerie mechanical roar. The 'head' of the Magitek armor opened up and slowly energy started to spiral inside of the maw of the beast. Argent grinned for a moment, and made a few adjustments using the controls. "I would say watch out to my men, but they are disposable..." The Magitek armor reeled backward, and from its maw a blast of energy fired from within. The blast lit up the sky and arched towards the frontline of the battle.

Axton pulled his spear from a Garlean, and quickly turned to fight another. From behind a Garlean infantryman charged forward with spear in hand. Axton slowly turned around to defend, but quickly the hostile spear sparked against the shield of Kaius. The spear was deflected away, but Kaius's cheek was cut by a glancing blow. With a quick jab from his sword the Garlean lancer was quickly brought to his knees.

"Axton, it looks like we will live for a moment longer."

"It seems that we'll both be able to share a drink after this. Now give me a boost!"

Axton motioned to Kaius's shield, and leaped into the air. Kaius braced himself, and allowed his comrade to land atop the shield. Kaius's arm burned from the added weight, but quickly mustered up his strength, and launched Axton into the air. The Dragoon flew meters into the air, and quickly came crashing down atop a Magitek Armor's pilot. The lance pierced deep through the rider, and into the delicate machinery. Axton wiped his hand across his nose and leaped back pulling his weapon back through.

"Nice..." Axton turned around slowly, and looked at the ball of fire explode around where Kaius was fighting several Garlean soldiers with a few members of the Adamant Shield. The heat from the explosion ignited the grass and the following shockwave knocked soldiers to the ground. Axton was brought to his knees by the shockwave as were those fighting around him. "Where...where is he?" He pushed himself back to his feet, and rushed over to where his old friend once stood. "There..."

Kaius shook for a moment while he barely could remain standing. His armor was covered in soot, and his shield that had long since protected his left side was melted beyond recognition. He could feel his body cry out in pain, but it didn't stop Kaius from fighting.

"I guess this weapon isn't as powerful as I believed it would be..." Argent slammed his fist on the side of the Magitek weapon, and climbed out from the cockpit. "This machine is defective have it destroyed." Argent pointed to a technician, and motioned for him to grab the two handed axe leaning against a tool box. "Give me my axe...now this fight begins."

The technician dragged the two handed axe over to Argent who quickly grabbed it with one hand as if it were weightless. Argent back handed the technician sending the smaller man backward. "How dare you treat my weapon with such disrespect. You call yourself a man, and cannot properly hold up an axe of this size?" He spat at the technician, and quickly started to rush off at a full sprint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 ~Exodus~

The battle had started to turn in the favor of the Garlean Empire. The airships that had long since kept out of the ground battle had started to take position above. The close-in-weapons of the airships normally designed to fight other airships were turned on the city. This in conjunction with the enemy commander joining the fray caused the Argent Shield to fracture. With each senior officer that fell in battle the troops were easily overwhelmed of taken captive. Only a handful of officers were still standing, and after hours of fighting the Argent Shield was pushed past the gateway and into the streets.

Alongside the streets the fighting was growing intense with the Garlean forces being funneled into several ambushes in the winding roadways. The Garleans despite raining down what support they could from above was holding back their mechanical monstrosities outside the Northern Gateway. The infantry poured in and despite fire burning around the defenders of Ala Mhigo were not giving in despite the dire situation.

The sound of a battle cry filled the streets where both Kaius, and Axton leave a trail of Garlean Infantry in their wake. The two moved like clockwork working at a team defeating who approached them with ease. The two despite practicing different disciplines showcased their trust, and experience in combat. Kaius despite having his armor rent from the battle outside had acquisitioned a fallen Garlean swordsman's shield and had once again started to deliver swift death to the overwhelming enemy.

"That makes how many now?" Axton pulled his spear out from a fallen enemy, and takes cover in an ally way while bullets impact the siding. He adjusted his helmet, and glanced over at Kaius who had also taken the chance to catch his breath.

"I already lost count...we need to hold them back for a little longer my friend." Kaius looked at the tarnished sword in his hand, and looked up at the sky above at the airship fleet.

Axton examined the bladed tip of his lance, and scoffed. "Better said than done... I just hope that Mirara gets those that wish to leave to safety in Gridania."

The sound of heavy breathing filled a temporary hospital where less skilled conjurers were tending to minor injuries while skilled White Mages were busy tending to those critically wounded. At this point, R'kiva had been too preoccupied with helping out the others that any thought of her rushing off to the North District to find Kaius was unlikely. There were people here that needed her skills most of them innocents caught in the heavy fighting.

R'kiva looked up from a wounded soldier covered head to toe with burns and looked with shock at soldiers evacuating citizens towards the southern district. "What is going on?"

The soldiers ignored R'kiva while she talked against the storm of retreating soldiers and citizens. She paused for a moment, and noticed a familiar face in the crowd still mounted atop her Chocobo. Due to her size, Mirara would have almost been trampled if not for the large mount she was seated atop of. The Lalafell turned over to notice R'kiva, and quickly reared the large bird over to the temporary hospital. "R'kiva...thank the twelve that you're alright." She lowered her head in disgust, and glanced over her shoulder at the sound of fighting growing closer. "We're losing control of the city...we've been asked to flee the city and take refuge in Gridania. Only with their help can we have any hope of pushing the empire out of our territory."

R'kiva could feel the truth in Mirara's words, but she knew that it wasn't the Lalafell that came up with such an order. She turned to the sound of the heavy fighting, and clasped her hands around her staff to pray knowing full well on who ordered the retreat. "I see...Mirara can you do a favor for me?"

Mirara let out a faint nod, and almost knew what was to follow from her close friend. "Yes..."

R'kiva moved her hand to her chest, and exhaled softly. "Please take Selvaria, and make sure she reaches Ul'dah."

Mirara's eyes went wide, "You should take her yourself...You don't need to stay."

R'kiva shook her head, and looked at the wounded all around her. "I can't leave these people behind Mirara please go get my daughter, and bring her to safety. I can rest easy knowing that she is far away from this bloodshed."

Mirara closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears from falling at the sheer thought of what was to become to those that surrendered to the empire. "Yes...I'll make sure she reaches Ul'dah. This won't be the last time we see each other R'kiva I will see you again."

R'kiva smiled at Mirara while she started off towards the southern district where Selvaria was still taking refuge inside their family home. _'I doubt that we'll see each other again...Selvaria please forgive us for leaving you to such a cruel world. Surely someday you'll understand the reasons why both your father and I stayed behind...' _

Moments later, Selvaria despite being bundled up in a blanket got up from her hiding place and walked out into the main room after hearing the door open. The small girl looked around, and her eyes met the face of Mirara one of her mother's friends. Selvaria was always confused by Lalafell in general due to their childlike appearance, but this time however the young girl knew something was amiss. "Mira...where is mama and papa?"

Mirara looked at the bundled girl, and looked around at the various items owned by their family. "Your mother and father told me to take you to Ul'dah." 

Selvaria's heart fell deeper into her tiny chest, and quietly stared down at the hard wood floor. "That means that..." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at the backpack that her mother packed for her resting against the nearby wall.

Mirara glanced down at the small backpack, and looked around at the various items still resting on the shelves. "Is there anything else you wish to take? My Chocobo can carry more if you wish." She kneeled down to pick up the light backpack and helped put it on Selvaria.

Selvaria grabbed hold of the straps of the backpack, and took a moment to look around the home. Her eyes quickly widen, and she rushes over to her parent's room.

Mirara makes her way after Selvaria, and see the small girl reaching to a large bookshelf lined with several volumes of books. "We can't take them all Selvaria..."

Selvaria shook her head, and reached for a different book on the shelf. Her small fingers manager to get the book loose from the others, and it falls to the ground. A small amount of loose paperwork hidden in the large book spills onto the floor. "I want this one...it's mama and papa's journal from before I was..." She paused for a moment thinking of the right word to say. "delivered to mama and papa by the twelve."

Mirara chuckled at Selvaria's words, she was far too young to know the real reason of her birth, but the Lalafell played along. "Well, this important thing is something to be treasured." She looked at the pendent hanging off her neck, and smiled. "Let's hurry, and put that in your pack. The Empire is slowly approaching. When we get outside, I want you to close your eyes as tight as possible. You don't need to see what is out there."

Selvaria glanced out the window, and let out a small nod.

The battle grew closer towards the center of town with more and more soldiers surrendering to the overwhelming Imperial presence. The entire northern district was already in the hands of the Imperials, and now in the center of the town those that were hiding in their homes watch in horror as the Ala Mhigo flags are burned down only to be replaced by Imperial banners.

The battle continued to the heart of the plaza where the once glorious fountain where Kaius had met his family earlier this day was fractured. Kaius quickly leaps back with boots grinding against the stone flood at his feet. He looked up at the armored infantry leader of the invasion force. The heavy axe of Argent cracked through the stone street digging up the dirt underneath. Argent slowly gave the axe a tug, and looked over at Kaius meters away from him.

"You are skilled, but even if you defeat me you can't stop what already has transpired." Argent lifted the axe up, and rested it against his shoulder. He held his hand out to Kaius, and pointed at him. "This city is ours...and nothing will prevent us from moving through this land like a unquenchable flame. We won't stop until all of Eorzea is in our palm."

Kaius spat out blood onto the ground below, and resumed a combat stance. He tapped the hilt of his sword to the shield. "You imperials are too ambitious, we may not have been able to stop you here, but in time you will face failure."

Argent shrugged his shoulders, and without even wasting a motion leaned backwards in reaction to the lance nearly missing his full body from above. Axton looked in utter shock at the attack he had planned from the rooftops earlier. He slowly turned to see the Garlean commander looking at him with axe still perched against his shoulder.

"Did you think that you're talking would have distracted me?"

Axton tugged at his lance, and quickly Argent grabbed hold of him by the neck. "Ugh..."

Argent tightened his grip, and lifted Axton up. The dragoon tried to tighten his grip on the lance, but his fingertips slip past the shaft. "How does it feel to have your surprise attack crushed so easily?"

Axton moved his hands to his neck in an effort to pry Argent's hands off. He gasped for air and slowly the hand grew tighter.

Argent chuckled, "I can't hear you..." He turned over to Kaius, and motioned to his 'ally' being choked a mere few feet away. "Are you going to stand there and watch me crush him? Is this why the Adamant Shield fell so easily to us?"

"You need to close your mouth Imperial!" Kaius shook his head, and pushed off falling for Argent's shameless taunt. The bulky commander threw Axton to the side, and pulled the axe forward. The axe smashed against the sword redirecting it into the shield. The weapons sparked against one another with both holding their ground.

Argent's laugh grew louder as he removed one hand from the axe, but kept applying the same amount of pressure. "Is this all you have? One of my arms is more than enough to deal with you." He looked out the corner of his eye, and removed a flintlock from a holster on his belt.

Axton slowly opened his eyes, and slowly returned to his feet. "I won't let you..." He kicked off the ground and charged at Argent.

A loud gunshot filled the central plaza where R'kiva had been running for the past few minutes. Her robes were ripped and dirtied from combat on her journey to find Kaius. Her ears twitch at the very sound of the gunshot, it was different from the sound of the gun blades, and that alone made her heart sink. _'I hope I am not too late...' _

R'kiva rushed across the plaza towards the location of the shot. She leaped over overturned barrels of fine wine, and produce from the festival. She tripped over a doll left behind by a child, and caught herself on-top of a table. She looked up at the slashes of silver in the distance. Her eyes focused at the melee up ahead, and the emptiness that eat at her heart earlier started to subside. _'Thank the twelve you are alive...' _

Kaius, and Argent were fiercely fighting one another with no hint of hesitation. The heavy axe cut apart everything it touched when it narrowly missed the quicker Kaius. The Imperial despite his size was maneuverable, but speed was something that he lacked. Kaius was holding a defensive posture deflecting the axe away with his shield and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The brutal melee grew as they smashed through the festival grounds. Argent was swinging his axe around violently with his strength growing at each passing second. Kaius's defense was fracturing and the shield he had taken from the enemy was on the verge of breaking. He could feel the handle jerking with each sequential attack, and soon he would have to end this fight.

"This is the end for you!" Argent slashed once more, and yet again Kaius's shield shattered from the blow. The iron shield split apart allowing the axe to continue through to the armored shoulder plating. The pressure from the strike alone dislocated Kaius's shoulder, but the blade was nowhere close to cutting off the entire limb. A pained yell escaped from Kaius, as he leaped backwards looking at his left arm lie limp at his side.

R'kiva's eyes narrowed at the man battling her husband, and started an incantation. Her body was far exhausted from healing the others, and that would prove to be a problem if she couldn't end this battle now. She held out the winged staff in the direction of Argent, and opened her mouth to speak. "Bright light, shine down upon this evil in front of me! Holy!"

The skies despite being blanketed in the darkness of night quickly began to illuminated as sparklets of white magical energy dances with the clouds above. The clouds kept still for a moment only to be pierced through by a beam of pure energy.

Kaius looked up at the sky, and slowly looked out the corner of his eye to spot R'kiva casting. _'No...no...' _

Argent turned over to spot the White Mage across the plaza, and smirked. "Who is..." He looked up to notice the light above, and without a second to react the magical attack blasted against his body, and promptly created an explosion kicking up an obscuring cloud into the air.

R'kiva could feel her body grow weak, and her vision started to blur. Her strength was waning, and slowly she caught herself on the nearby table to remain standing. Beads of sweat poured down her face while she tried to catch her breath. She looked over to notice Kaius rushing over to her. "My...love..." She took a step forward, and fell into Kaius's chest.

Kaius looked down at R'kiva whose eyes were closed, but her arms wrapped around his waist. "R'kiva what are you doing here? You should be with Selvaria!"

R'kiva opened her eyes slowly, and shook her head. "Selvaria is in good hands...she is already on her way out of the city...I couldn't let you stay here and sacrifice yourself alone."

Kaius looked over his shoulder at the smoldering cloud of smoke slowly clear from the plaza. Argent's body was nowhere to be found. "What is..."

R'kiva looked up to see Kaius looking down at her, but blood ran down his lips. She shook her head while looking up at the towering face of Argent. His face was covered with a great deal of scars, but the fresh wound from 'holy' had burned away the right side of his face along with one of his two piercing yellow eyes. "No...Kaius!"

Argent grinned while pain echoed through his body. "You should have made sure I was dead! Now I can kill the both of you!" He gripped the hilt of the dagger plunged into Kaius's back, and gave it a twist before pulling it out.

Kaius coughed out blood onto R'kiva, and slowly his body fell to his knees. R'kiva held on to Kaius's body, and looked up at Argent with eyes shuddering. "You monster...you..."

Argent moved his hand to the burned portion of his face, and gave it a small rub. "I'm the monster? You used a spell like that and call me a monster!" He gripped the dagger in hand and jabbed it forward.

R'kiva closed her eyes, and waited for the steel weapon to pierce into her body. She opened her eyes slowly to see Kaius's sword pieced through the imperial's chest.

The color was washed away in Kaius's face while even the luster of his eyes were no longer there. His body reacted in one last effort to protect his wife from harm. He coughed, and hacked for a second while looking at the blurry face of R'kiva staring at him. "R'kiva...I don't...have much time...please...go to Selvaria...she needs a mother more...than ever...tell her that I'll always be there for her...please don't let...her...forget where she...comes..."

R'kiva shook her head, and grabbed hold of Kaius. "No please don't leave me..." She started to chant, but her body was far too weak to cast the most simple cure spell. She watched at Kaius drew his last breath, and fell to the cold ground. R'kiva looked at her shaking hands, and slowly turned to the sword plunged deep into Argent's body. She got up to her feet and wobbled for a moment forcing her body to walk over to the deceased imperial commander. Her hands gripped the hilt of her husband's sword, and pulled it from Argent's body. She glanced over her shoulder, and started to make her wayt to the southern district

_'My beloved I will not allow Selvaria to forget that she is a child of two worlds. She will be a beacon of light for others to follow. I will have her remember that her father was a hero, and that she should be proud of you." _

In the next few hours, the Imperial Army overwhelmed what was left of the Argent Shield, and the banner of Ala Mhigo was no longer standing at either gateway out of the massive city state. The Garlean Empire was victorious over their equal in every aspect of war. Their decisive victory at the border ushered in an era of fear in the hearts of those still remaining in the city's walls.

This battle was written in the history of Eorzea not by the ink on a historian's quill, but in the blood of the soldiers that fought in that gruesome battle. The heroic efforts of those that stayed behind to allow those unable to fight to flee were regarded as heroes. The tale of these actions made it to the leadership of Ul'dah, Limsa Lominsa, and Gridania. Within weeks of hearing the tale of Ala Mhigo's fall to the Garlean Empire, the remaining city-states prepared for an invasion to come. Sadly this invasion would take fifteen years to come to fruition.


End file.
